Galactic Empire
"Safety, Security, Justice and Peace!" -Emperor Palpatine, during his coronation speech. |-|OVERVIEW= OVERVIEW: HEX COLOUR: #42647f The Galactic Empire is a conservative party that detests the endless layers of bureaucracy and bickering that come with multiculturalist democracies. The Empire recognizes that different cultures with different worldviews and morals will never on their own initiative agree to a single, united agenda - and therefore, they must be made to. The Galactic Empire recognizes that a single species must take up the burden of leadership, and after the tragedy of the Clone Wars, it is abundantly clear that only humanity is fit to hold this responsibility. The Galactic Empire is ruled by Emperor Palpatine, whom has complete authority over all civil and military matters within the Empire. He is aided by a council of appointed advisors, experts in various fields whom can assist the Emperor, but are entirely subordinate to His will. The Empire is divided into sectors (of which /tg/ is considered one), with each Sector overseen by a Moff whom controls his sector's military and reports directly to the council of advisors, and through them, the Emperor himself. The Galactic Empire has a strong commitment to ensuring that the Empire is safe and peaceful, and these things are ensured by a strong military, impeccable health and education standards, and an impartial rule of law to ensure loyalty and accountability. With an educated, healthy, armed and loyal populace, there is nothing that can threaten the Empire's ascension! AGENDA: * To unite all humans, everywhere, under a single banner. * To ensure a strong, vibrant and sustainable Memeconomy free of Memeflation. * To ensure that human interests are protected by a strong military. * To ensure peace through overwhelming force, such that none will dare attack us. * To ensure that all citizens are bound by the same law and that justice is applied to all fairly. THE /TG/ SECTOR STAFF: 'COMMAND:' * SECTOR MOFF (4chan Party Leader): Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 'IMPERIAL NAVY:' * SECTOR FLEET ADMIRAL (Leader of Imperial Military): Grand Vizier Salty SnackEmpire !!UVWVFNnkdm2 'DIPLOMATIC CORPS:' * IMPERIAL AMBASSADOR (Leader of Diplomatic Corps): Count Dooku Empire !!B0q0txIeVzU * ' Rogers Empire !!/cu9dQjMxI0' * Inquisitor Del'tain Empire !!I6vs3QOml/P 'IMPERIAL SENATE:' * SENATOR (Leader of the Imperial Senate): Zaphod Empire !!DkggEEhqRUD * Legate Lanius Empire !!B7iK9JGTfCU |-|IMPERIAL MILITARY= ='OVERVIEW OF THE IMPERIAL MILITARY'= The Galactic Empire Military is the arm of the Empire concerned with the protection of party members and anons from all who would damage the quality or integrity of this board. The Galactic Empire uses an aggressive combined-arms policy: The forces of IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE; THE STORMTROOPER CORPS and the IMPERIAL NAVY work together to crush the enemies of the Empire under our jackboots with a combination of bombing, memes and shitposting. Where other parties might do humanitarian works by identifying and bumping good threads, we take care of the shit ones and the people who make them. The Empire is the first into the breach and the first to take the fight to the SJW's, anti-homebrew shills and smutfags. The Imperial military uses the following strategies to engage the menaces that threaten /pol/: 'NAVAL TACTICS' REPORTBOMBING is an area-denial weapon that attacks a thread directly. It is achieved by multiple members reporting a thread that either breaks the rules or damages the integrity of /tg/, along with any posts that also violate the letter or spirit of the rules. A dangerous tactic, it can backfire if mods deem that the thread does not, in fact, violate anything. Therefore, Report-Bombing should be used with a degree of caution. It has an advantage in that one does not need to post or contribute to a thread in any way to report it, allowing you to keep your presence or the attack on the thread hidden from all but moderators. This is known as Stealth Bombing. SAGEBOMBING is a more direct method than report-bombing in that you need to actually post in a thread and place sage in the options field. This adds to the thread's post count without bumping it, sending it closer to autosage without actually helping it at all. Almost always used in combination with Shitposting and Memeposting. Slower than its stealthier alternative, the advantage of Sagebombing is that it DOES NOT rely on a friendly mod or janitor in order to work - it is guaranteed to add to a post count and not bump a thread, whereas Reportbombing requires a moderator or janitor to delete the offending thread or post. 'INFANTRY TACTICS' Infantry tactics typically include Shitposting, Banter, and Memeposting - all of which are discouraged on /tg/. The Galactic Empire currently is adopting its infantry tactics to better suit the /tg/ environment, and currently does not advocate infantry tactics. 'DUE TO THE SMUTFAG AND SJW CRISIS, A POLICY OF MILITARY CONSCRIPTION IS IN EFFECT. ALL MEMBERS OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE ARE REQUIRED TO SERVE IN THE IMPERIAL MILITARY AND ADD TO THEIR TRIP.' |-|IMPERIAL DIPLOMATIC CORPS= ='OVERVIEW OF THE IMPERIAL DIPLOMATIC CORPS'= The Galactic Empire's Diplomatic Corps is the branch of the Galactic Empire that is concerned with diplomacy, recruiting and propaganda. Unlike the aggressive shit-wrecking of the Imperial Military, the Imperial Diplomatic Corps is primarily tasked with the creation of OC for the Galactic Empire Party, whether it be in the form of propaganda, memes, copypastas, writefaggotry and other forms of constructive content. By ensuring that there is always new content, awesome propaganda and interesting stories/pictures coming out of the Galactic Empire, we show that the Empire is active, motivated and actually constructive instead of purely a force for destruction. This draws heavily from the methods used by the Galactic Empire during the /tg/ Parliament, where strategies commonly used in other boards (such as /pol/) such as shitposting and sagebombing were heavily frowned upon. 'PROPAGANDA METHODS' PROPAGANDA POSTERS are a form of drawfaggotry and are images created for the purpose of drawing attention to the Galactic Empire. There are two types of propaganda: Passive and Aggressive. Passive Propaganda exists for the purpose of drawing attention to the Galactic Empire and bringing in recruits, and usually consists of our logo, the party's name and a message encouraging people to join the party (along with a reason why or something we do that makes us the best party). Our current Passive Propaganda is all by GermanicUltraNationalist, former NatSoc leader who served with distinction in the /tg/ Galactic Empire Party. Aggressive Propaganda is a different beast and follows more along the /r9k/ method of propaganda in that it directly attacks another party's propaganda efforts by attempting to convince the populace that the target party is a shit and not worth joining. NEWS ARTICLES are exactly what they sound like - media designed to sway public opinion towards the Galactic Empire by relating current events and putting a spin on them to put the Empire in the most positive light possible. Used heavily in /tg/ and /pol/ Parliaments by the infamous Jackie Baits, the use of the media is a powerful propaganda tool. The most common form of news articles is the Newsletter, a small image that copies propaganda newsletters in real life and carries totally-not-biased stories. Another underused form of media is voice communications - the Galactic Empire plans to have a News Radio/Podcast Station in order to exploit the fact that many people take more heed to things they hear, rather than things they simply read. The only known use of this in 4chan Parliament history is the Galactic Empire's own Holonet News. WRITEFAGGOTRY is one of the more common forms of propaganda and involves writing out a message or story explaining why the Galactic Empire is BEST PARTY, or explaining why a certain bill or amendment has been proposed. It is often used in conjunction with Newsletters or Legislation and when repeatedly used for the purposes of recruiting, it is known as Copypasta. It can be very useful in that it provides useful links and a tl;dr version of our policies - just enough to get people's interest and show them where to go if they wish to learn more. The pure version of writefaggotry is fanfiction of the in-universe world of the 4chan Parliament. This has never been used as a method of propaganda, most likely because it is pure, unadulterated autism. Still, I reckon some cunt'll try it someday. 'HOLONET RADIO BROADCASTS' Holonet Radio is the official radio station of the Galactic Empire, and is a valuable source for Imperial citizens wishing to know the latest news and current affairs in the Empire and the /tg/ & /pol/ sectors. Hosted by Jeron Vais, it is the ONLY Empire-approved radio station. Broadcasts will be posted here in order of their broadcasting. * HOLONET RADIO #1 * HOLONET RADIO #2 'IMPERIAL PROPAGANDA POSTERS' 'IMPERIAL HOLONET NEWS' Holonet Issue 1.png|Issue 01 - By Moff Wibbles 'RECRUITMENT PROPAGANDA' 1434448836994.png|Mankind wakes up! - By GermanicUltranationalist 1434452612539.png|Destination: Victory! -By GermanicUltranationalist 1434729537801.jpg|Guarding the Galaxy -By GermanicUltranationalist 'AGGRESSIVE NEGOTIATIONS' Cerberus.png|Humanity First - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus2.png|Your Future - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus 3.png|Rightful Place - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus 4.png|Illusive Man - By Moff Wibbles Cerberus 5.png|Your Daughter - By Moff Wibbles |-|IMPERIAL SENATE= ='OVERVIEW OF THE IMPERIAL LEGISLATIVE CORPS'= The Imperial Senate is the most /pol/ centric department of the Galactic Empire - it is the Senate that actually drafts bills and amendments. They are also responsible for debating current issues and bantering with the other politicians. This is where the politically minded people of the Galactic Empire Party can be found. This is important because Moff Wibbles knows sweet fuck all about politics and relies heavily on his more politically-minded party members to ensure the Galactic Empire Party doesn't get as cucked as Kai Leng (who, for the record, is a Cucklord). A list of the Galactic Empire's policies and stances on various issues can be found below: RIGHTS OF IMPERIAL CITIZENS: A HUMAN born within the Empire is a citizen. Citizens have the right to free healthcare and education as provided for by the Empire. The Empire will also provide job security for citizens and after they retire, will provide food and shelter. Citizens are subject to Imperial laws and if said laws are broken, their citizenship may be revoked. HUMAN immigrants may become a Citizen, but are required to go through the Academy and Conscription processes. Being a citizen grants you access to: THE GALACTIC ACADEMY: All education will be nationalized, free and mandatory for all Imperial Citizens. The Galactic Academy will have a campus in each sector and will have both mandatory and elective courses. All cadets will be taught a trade that will serve them will in their military and civilian life, and may further their education with additional courses if they so wish. IMPERIAL MEDCARE: '''Medical care in the Empire will be free for citizens, as the Emperor wishes his subjects to be healthy and happy. Every planet in the Empire will have at least one advanced Medcenter staffed by skilled academy graduates and the latest in medical technology. '''RETIREMENT: '''The Emperor accepts that people cannot work forever, and they should be rewarded for their years of service to the Galactic Empire. Any Citizen whom is injured beyond the capacity to work and those whom are rendered unable to work by age (ability to work is tested at any Imperial Medcenter. Book an appointment) will be granted retirement, and be cared and provided for at a veteran's home. '''JOB SECURITY: '''If you are unable to find work, the Empire will find work for you. There is always a need for more people to help in the military and industrial sectors, and you will receive useful on-the-job training to help make it easier for you to find work elsewhere. '''RESPONSIBILITIES OF IMPERIAL CITIZENS: IMPERIAL LAW: 'All Imperial Citizens are subject to laws that apply to ALL citizens. Things such as ''shitposting another Imperial, samefaggotry, ban evasion and treason will be punished harshly. Failure to abide by Imperial laws may result in your citizenship being revoked. We cannot return to the chaos of the Republic. For there to be peace, there must be order. '''TAXATION: '''Maintaining all the benefits of citizenship, as well as a strong military to keep our citizens safe, is not cheap. All citizens must bear the burden of doing their part for the Empire. Taxation will be fixed at one third of income for all citizens. The Emperor appreciates your hard work and sacrifice. '''Members of the Imperial Party are required to pay weekly meme taxes. CONSCRIPTION: '''The galaxy is a dangerous place, beset on all sides by aliens, renegades and fanatics. In order to keep our borders safe and prevent strife from arising within our own, we must have a strong military. All Academy Graduates MUST serve a minimum of two years in the Imperial Military, after which time they are free to return to the civilian sector. '''All members of the Galactic Empire party are required to serve in the Imperial Military LOCAL POLICIES: HUMAN HIGH CULTURE: '''Humanity is destined to rule the stars. It is humans whom built the Republic, and it was a Human that saved it from the alien corporations and whom had the wisdom to see that the Republic's time was over. As such, only humans may be citizens in the Galactic Empire. Non-humans will either be expelled from our borders or given the opportunity to assist the Empire in our labour camps. The Emperor himself may grant citizenship to exceptional aliens whom have performed an impressive service to the Empire in times of crisis. '''MILITARIZATION: '''The Empire was born in the fires of war, and it is only through power that we will keep our citizens safe from the ravages of war. The Empire is committed to building a strong military and a military-centric economy. All citizens are expected to do their part in keeping the Empire's borders and people safe. We will ensure that every sector has a fleet capable of defending itself and that every citizen has the weapons and skills to defend themselves through training and mandatory military service. Industrialisation is a requirement in order to ensure we have enough weapons, armour and ships for our territories. '''SECURITY: '''Make no mistake: The Republic was destroyed from within. Disloyalty and treason festered in its heart and erupted into open warfare. The Separatists have been dealt with, but we must be ever vigilant to ensure that it does not arise again. Citizens are expected to be loyal to the Empire and report any suspicious activity to the Imperial Security Bureau. The ISB will be an internal security organisation dedicated to ensuring the loyalty, and therefore safety, of citizens. Treason will not be tolerated. '''CRIME AND PUNISHMENT: '''The Empire takes a dim view of those whom would betray the Emperor and the Imperial people. Crimes will be punished harshly, and citizens may be stripped of citizenship. There are four kinds of punishment in the Empire: Fines (gib memes), Forced Labour (maek memes), Imprisonment (temp ban) and Execution (permaban). The severity of the crime will be reflected in the severity of the punishment. Aliens and prisoners of war are de-facto convicted of Treason. '''ECONOMIC POLICIES: MEMES: Memes are the accepted form of currency in the Galactic Empire Party and are used to pay taxes, buy goods and services and do other money-based transactions. Since memes can become old over time or forced, the value of memes decreases over time. This is known as memeflation. The Galactic Empire Party is determined to combat memeflation and has a three-step plan in order to ensure that the memeconomy does not suffer from excessive memeflation - these policies are as follows. TAXATION: Citizens will be required to pay a levy of memes to the Government in order to ensure that the Government has funds to funnel into important civil projects. Old memes or forces memes can be used for these taxes since the memes will likely be destroyed in the process of transforming them into new and better content. This allows an outlet to safely remove low-value memes without causing excessive landfill or shitting up the boards with faggot-tier meme dumps. ORIGINAL CONTENT: The Government will then convert the memes they collect in taxes into OC, a policy taken from the /traditional games/ sector. OC will consist of new memes, drawfaggotry, writefaggotry, new laws, public works and other such things that will continue to advance and promote /pol/ as a board and 4chan as a website. In this way, there will be a constant influx of new, phunkier and phresher memes into the memeconomy, combating inflation by keeping the value of our currency high and offering alternative trade goods. COPYPASTA: The Government will NOT destroy historically significant or sufficiently epic memes but will instead restore them and protect them in museums where they will be available to view for future generations, so that newfaggots can know that 4chan was once great and be inspired to make it great again. Those who forget their history are doomed to repeat it, and by having Memeseums we can bring glory and epicness to 4chan. In this way, 4chan will develop a history rich and varied in a way that no website before or since will be able to match. |-|IMPERIAL STRUCTURE= ='OVERVIEW OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE'S ORGANISATION'= The Galactic Empire Party is a meritocracy that consists of four departments: Command, Military, Propaganda and Legislative. Each contributes towards the Imperial Agenda in a different way, and you have likely already read about the latter three so they will not be covered here. The remaining department is COMMAND and exists to co-ordinate the efforts of the other three departments. The party leader of each board's iteration of the Galactic Empire Party is the sole member of COMMAND for that party. In situations where there are multiple Galactic Empire parties across 4chan, one will be promoted to be overall leader of the Galactic Empire on 4chan. 'Grand Moff' This is the ultimate rank in the Galactic Empire Party, second only in power and influence to the Emperor himself. The Grand Moff is the commander-in-chief of ALL Galactic Empire parties across 4chan, whether they be on /tg/, /pol/, /r9k/ or anywhere else. It is his responsibility to organize and manage the efforts of the parties towards a united goal and dictate overall policy. There has only ever been one situation in which a Grand Moff has been required within 4chan, and that role was held by the founder of the /tg/ Galactic Empire party: Arias 'Wibbles' Mercer. 'Moff' The rank of Moff is held be the leader of a 4chan political party, and has absolute power over that party. He has the right to promote, demote and remove party members as he sees fit and each of the department leaders reports directly to him. In the rare occasion that there is a Grand Moff present, the Moff of each board will report directly to the Grand Moff. This means that there is never more than a single Moff on a board at any one time. In situations where there is not a Grand Moff, the Moff is the sole leader of the Galactic Empire as it is represented on 4chan. The only holders of the title of Moff are Arias 'Wibbles' Mercer and GermanicUltraNationalist. 'Grand Admiral' The title of Grand Admiral is granted to Admirals that prove to be truly exceptional. The best of the best, these individuals have performed impressive feats in service of the empire and have presented significant, tangible contributions to the Imperial cause. A Grand Admiral invariably is the leader of a Department - if they were not one before, they are appointed to such a position at the time of their promotion. Promotion to the rank of Grand Admiral can only be granted by a Grand Moff. There may NEVER be more than 6 Grand Admirals throughout all of 4chan at once. 'Admiral' An Admiral is the rank traditionally held by the leader of a Department of the Galactic Empire Party on one of the boards of 4chan. An Admiral is responsible for all affairs within his department including promotion, demotion, and ensuring that the directives of the commanding Moff are met by guiding his subordinates to further the Imperial agenda in his field of expertise. Admirals are considered 'supervisors' within the party. Examples of Admirals in the past are GermanicUltraNationalist, InThis and Nondescript White Male. 'Commander' A Commander is a member of the Galactic Empire party whom has achieved something of some importance, proving themselves worthy of more responsibility and authority. Commanders are low-level officers who are sometimes tasked with leading projects within their Department and if a sub-department is created, it will be led by a Commander. A Commander may be promoted by the Admiral of his department, or any member of the Command department. If there is an opening for an Admiral position, only Commanders will be considered to fill the gap. 'Captain' A Captain is a member of the Galactic Empire party who has yet to earn a promotion or a command position. There is fierce competition between Captains for promotion, and Captains are encouraged to take the initiative and find new and interesting ways to contribute to the Imperial agenda in order to prove themselves worthy of a Commander's rank bars. 'GALACTIC EMPIRE EMBASSY' UNDER RECONSTRUCTION